125th Hunger Games: Mutant Mash Up
by girlreadsalot
Summary: Who would have thought that when a train accident occured over a decade ago that it would effect things now? Paradise Sterling is now seeing the effects of the disaster. She has come up with the solution to the children with super powers that are threatening her reign over Panem. She was certain it would be the best Hunger Games of all time. ***SYOT OPEN***


Paradise Sterling sat in front of her desk a scowl on her face as the screen in front of her projected footage from District Seven. She was not happy. Not in the slightest. She watched as the young boy levitated a good four feet from the ground, startled before his ratty sneakers had touched back down on the ground.

She shut off the television before sitting back in her chair, disgusted by the footage she'd seen. She rubbed her temples before her cold green eyes flickered to the man sitting across from her. "I thought you told me that the train that had derailed over a decade ago had been taken care of as well as its contents."

Windsor Knotts looked like he was going to vomit all over his desk. "T-That is what previous owner of the company said."

"Yet it _isn't_! Every month I see more of these _freaks_ popping up in my office. Some of them have different abilities. This child could fly, another child could breathe underwater, another had telekinesis. What happens if they decide to overthrow us? What if enough of them spring up to take the Capitol down this time!" She shouted, rising from her chair, red hair falling into her face as she slammed her fist onto the table. "We cannot keep causing "accidents" that kill these children off."

They'd hardly been accidents. Paradise had paid to have them killed.

Roughly twelve years ago, a train had derailed between Districts Six and Five. One of the tipped over cars had spilled their toxic chemicals from District Five into one of the major water sources that ran through the Districts.

President Sterling knew the chemicals from the District Five power plants were very toxic—deadly even—so she had ordered the contents of all of the train cars burned, destroyed. One car hadn't been emptied out and it had been picked up by another train. The water had been drank by everybody inhabiting the Districts. By the cattle in District Ten, the grains in District Nine and the produce in Eleven had absorbed the water.

The newer generations were developing disturbing superpowers. Soon, she feared that they would attempt to overthrow the Capitol once again, if nobody put an end to it.

"You need to fix this!" She snapped at Windsor.

His blue eyes flickered around her office, where photographs of her with the past three Hunger Games victors hung. "How many of these children are there?"

"Only a few from each District."

"We hold a new Hunger Games." Windsor offered, grinning darkly. "Only these children will be reaped. That will solve the problem!"

Paradise found herself grinning sickeningly back at him. "Very good." She moved to the window where she could look over the Capitol. Her kingdom. "This will surely be our best Hunger Games yet."

She glanced over to Windsor, who was scribbling furiously on a notepad on the table in front of him. "Windsor, take note that the mutants are participating in the next games. Tell the Gamemakers. They will have to take precautions to ensure that we have the best games ever. That no tribute can escape."

"Yes ma'am."

Paradise looked back over the Capitol. This was either going to end her career or it was going to make her live in infamy. Either way, she was going to be something worth talking about.

* * *

Tribute Form

**Please make tributes as detailed as possible!**

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Ability (Note, it is singular. A tribute with more than one ability will not be accepted. Also, no healing or regenerative abilities, also make the ability flawed.):

Looks:

Celebrity Look-Alike:

Personality:

History (include how they discovered they had abilities):

Family:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaction to being reaped (because they're only selecting mutants there will be no volunteering):

Who Comes to the Justice Building Goodbyes:

Their Reaction:

What Happens During the Train Rides?:

Reaction to the Capitol:

Chariot Outfit:

What they do during training:

How they impress the judges:

Preferred Training Score (subject to change):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Allies:

Fears:

Strengths:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything I missed:

(Please note that it is _not _first come first serve, the best tribute will be selected.)

_**PLEASE SUBMIT TRIBUTES THROUGH PM!**_

* * *

I will run a blog with my selected tributes, the link will be on my fanfiction profile. It will have pictures, and little blurbs about what's happening from Paradise's point of view. It will have pictures of the tributes and their bios on it as well. If you don't have a tumblr you will be able to find the tributes I selected on my profile as well.

May the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
